First Meetings and Quickies
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Castiel finally has enough energy for something besides keeping up, something both he and Dean take advantage of. The town's other Winchester household gets an occupant increase, something John is very excited about. Sequel to 'Double Trouble'. Destiel and Sabriel.


**Part four! I had no idea it would go this far but I enjoy writing it. :)  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Sam cut the engine he had to clamber out of the car as fast as his long limbs allowed, hurrying around so he could grab John. The six year old had already escaped his car seat and was scrambling onto the asphalt, a bright smile on his face. The Alpha managed to hook an arm around his waist before he could make a dash for the hospital entrance.

"Whoa, take it easy. What have we told you about parking lots?"

"But I wanna see 'em!" protested John, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. "Come on, come on, come _on_."

An indulgent smile tugged at Sam's face. "Alright, just let me grab papa's bag. We're here to see him too you know."

"I know, but I've never seen them before! I told you, you didn't believe me but I told you."

"Yeah, you did." Sam fished out the small duffle from the backseat, slamming the door and locking the car before he let John drag him towards the hospital. "Alright, let's go. Wait, car. Watch for cars."

John did eventually get him through the doors, and Sam told him which button to push when they got to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid open John was back to dragging him along, Sam bent almost double as his son led him into the maternity ward.

"Hang on, hang on. They're not with papa right now."

The boy stopped in his tracks, turning to stare wide eyed up at him. "Why not? Where are they?"

Sam nodded at the glass windows they'd been passing, the ones just above head height for John. "They keep the babies in here, when they're not with their mom's and papa's."

So saying, Sam straightened, picking John up as he did. As soon as he was high enough he braced both hands on the glass, staring wide eyed into the small, dim room with six rows of bassinets. "Which ones are mine?" he whispered.

"Those two on the end, see? That's Artemis, and that's Orion." He pointed to the two slumbering babies on the end, the first wrapped in a pink blanket, the second swaddled in blue.

A soft "Oh" was all John said, staring wide eyed at them.

Sam smiled, watching him react to seeing his baby brother and sister for the first time. It gave the heart strings a firm tug. He'd even whispered, despite the fact the glass was meant to keep outside noise to a minimum.

Gabriel hadn't exactly been thrilled when he learned that having twins meant an increase in doctors' visits and ultrasounds. He'd grumbled but had still done them. Especially once it was explained that was only because twins had an increased risk of complications. It was amazing the umbilical cords hadn't gotten wrapped around their necks considering how often they'd moved around. Every ultrasound showed a different position, but it wasn't until the last month they'd gotten a good look at the second baby. John got his wish. When they'd told him, his face had lit up like a Christmas tree. He'd even provided them with the name for the boy. Orion was, in a way, the male counterpart to Artemis, her opposite. When Sam had pointed out that technically Apollo was her twin brother, John had insisted that Orion was better. Gabriel had been in a petulant mood swing and had sided with their son. Orion won.

After several minutes passed, the awkward position John was in started to weigh on the Alpha's arms. "Hey, buddy, want to go see papa now? My arms are getting tired."

John looked disappointed, but reluctantly agreed. Sam set him down, making sure to keep a hand on him to make sure the kid didn't go running off. By the time they reached Gabriel's door, he was pretty sure his arm was a little longer.

Sam knocked on the door labeled 'Gabriel Winchester'. A very authoritative "Enter!" came through the barrier. As soon as Sam opened it John was running towards the bed excitedly.

"I saw them papa! I saw them! I'm a big brother now."

Gabriel had been sitting up in bed, working his way through the Ben and Jerry's he'd requested Sam bring him before going to fetch their eldest son. He set it aside to help John clamber up onto his hospital bed, chuckling as the six year old threw his arms around his neck.

"You wanted to see them before me?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"I wanted to see you too, papa. But I've never seen them before. Can I hold them?"

"Yeah, you can hold them. They're due for a feeding in about an hour." Gabriel leaned back, a tired smile on his face as John curled up against his side. "So you spent a whole day with Uncle Dean and Uncle Castiel. Do anything fun? Stay up way passed your bedtime, eat too much sugar, prank the neighbors?"

"No, Mary said we had to be super good. Henry wakes up Uncle Castiel every night, sometimes Uncle Dean too. I heard him. Are they gonna be that loud too?"

That Sam was glad to hear. He hadn't really believed it when Castiel had said they'd actually behaved. Henry was four months old, and still working on that sleeping through the night milestone. Yes he only got up once, if that, but he was hardly consistent.

"No. They'll probably be worse. There's two of them."

The look on John's face made both parents laugh.

He didn't seem to mind the hour long weight. Most kids with Alpha and Omega parents were used to going up to five days away from their parents a few times a year, sometimes more, but Gabriel had been on heat suppressants while they put off having more kids. Therefore he hadn't had any heats, ergo there was no reason to send John away for any length of time. He was quite content where he was, nestled against his Omega parent's side, chattering happily.

John was helping Gabriel finish the melting ice cream when a nurse knocked on the door, bringing in two rolling basinets. Sam cracked a warm smile at the look that lit up the boy's face. His mate grimaced as John bounced excitedly on the edge of his bed, trying to peer inside the basinets. The nurse chuckled, and once she'd checked Gabriel's vitals stepped out to give them some privacy.

The twins were starting to stir, fussing quietly as John stared down at them, Sam stepping around to help Gabriel get the gown's upper ties undone. He shrugged it down his shoulders, just pushing it off his upper half completely before trying to pull John back.

"Back it up, kiddo, they need feeding."

"When can I hold them?" he protested, reluctantly scooting back.

"I don't think you want to hold them while they're crying," Sam pointed out, gingerly scooping up Artemis.

John pouted, but hovered as his sister was transferred from father to mother. He seemed downright fascinated as Gabriel started to nurse, head tilting to one side. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Only if they bite."

"Do they bite a lot?"

"They don't. You did."

"Oh. Sorry."

Gabriel cracked a smile at the shamefaced expression John wore, a grin tugging at Sam's face as he picked up Orion.

"How are they eating?"

Sam tried to keep Orion quite while Gabriel gave a detailed explanation on how breast feeding worked. Per usual, he was brutally honest, and John was listening with wide eyed fascination. Sam was glad he was curious, so willing to learn no matter what the subject, but he'd also found that there was no limits to this. He'd asked at two years old were babies came from for pities sake, and Gabriel had almost answered him too. Not that Sam could blame him. No matter how obscure or inappropriate the question, answering was way too easy when you had a set of guileless gold eyes staring up at you expectantly.

When it was time to trade out the twins, Sam had him sit on the foot of the bed, then had to make him stop bouncing. Was it normal for a six year old to be so eager to hold a baby? He wasn't complaining of course, he just hadn't expected it.

"Okay, hold your arms out. She's heavier than she looks."

Gabriel lowered Artemis into her brothers arms, making sure he had a good hold on her before removing his hands. Artemis had her eyes closed, face peaceful in the wake of a full belly, John apparently enraptured. At least in this state she was easy to hold, swaddled from head to toe in soft blankets, essentially a log of baby and cloth.

Satisfied, Gabriel took Orion, who was starting to fuss louder. His crying cut off abruptly once he was latched, sucking eagerly. Dark brown eyes stared up at the Omega, blinking slowly. His faced softened, fingers brushing Orion's forehead. When he glanced up to check on his other two kids, he was just in time to see John's eyes widen when Artemis finally looked at him.

"They're like mine," he breathed.

Gabriel chuckled. He decided not to mention that baby's eyes had a tendency to change color, especially since John's hadn't. Brown and blue were the most common, but they didn't always stay that way.

Sam also opted not to speak up, just enjoying the moment.

Seven years. He'd known Gabriel for seven years. Sure he'd wanted this sometime down the road, that was the whole point of going to law school. Get a good job so he could take care of a mate and a family one day. That said, when he'd first met Gabriel he'd hardly envisioned the Omega becoming his mate.

At the time, he'd been trying to enjoy a friend-enforced night on the town. Charlie and Ash had dragged him away from the books, insisting he needed to take a break. It had taken a few beers and a few shots, but gradually they'd gotten the Alpha to let loose. He'd ended up in the writhing mess of sweaty, drunk people that was the dance floor, very tipsy and more than willing to entertain the advances from interested Omegas. The boldest of them, a golden eyed male with a scent that made his mouth water managed to capture his full attention. Honestly he'd drunk enough that most of the night after that was blurry, but he retained enough bits and pieces to know he'd screwed that golden eyed Omega in the club bathroom before they'd ended up in some random motel room.

Exactly one week later, Sam had learned the golden eyed Omega was named Gabriel, and in fact the older brother of his own brother's soon-to-be-mate. He'd been mortified when they were formally introduced at that BBQ, but thankfully no one seemed to notice. Interestingly enough, Gabriel hadn't seemed to mind. In fact afterwards he'd asked, "So you gonna take me to dinner big boy or what?"

One month later, Sam got a call from a very distraught Gabriel in the middle of heat. Two weeks after that it was official. They didn't find out until after this that Gabriel had actually gotten pregnant during that first heat, but a month and a half later they had their first miscarriage. Not that it stopped them from trying again. Gabriel might not have been overly sold on the big family plan, but he very much enjoyed the process if nothing else, and he had instincts as potent as Sam's. Besides, he hated his job and was more than happy to abandon it to be a homemaker and juggle munchkins.

"When will they start walking? Can I teach them?"

Sam stepped around the bed, ruffling John's hair. "Not for a year at least. Probably more. It took you thirteen months. Then we couldn't get you to stay still anymore."

"What about talking? Do you think they'll say my name? Mary said Henry is starting to say her name, but just the first part."

"Uh, what, six months?" He glanced at Gabriel for confirmation, who nodded with a wry smile. "You were saying 'papa' at six months. It took another few weeks before you got 'dada' down." He hadn't minded, though. The look of maternal joy on Gabriel's face was worth it.

John looked from Artemis, who'd closed her eyes again, to Orion, then lifted his face up towards his father. "They'll say 'dada', 'papa', and 'John' when they're five months old. I'll teach them."

Gabriel arched his eyebrows. "Uh, why?"

"Because they're my brother and sister and they're awesome. And Mary said Henry could do it in six months."

Sam arched his eyebrows, frowning a little as Gabriel outright laughed. "What?"

"Like fathers like kids," his mate cackled.

"We're not that bad, are we?"

"Yes," both Gabriel and John chorused.

"When you argue you call Uncle Dean jerk, and he calls you that word papa says I shouldn't say in public," John added.

"And that's just what the kids see," Gabriel pointed out.

Sam shook his head morosely, but there was still a smile stuck on his face.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"Come on, you can do it! Say it, you know you want to. Dada, say dada! Repeat after me, dada. You want this bottle kid you better say dada."

Castiel shook his head. "It won't work, you know."

"Sure it will. It worked with Mary. I know you're hungry, all you've gatta do is say dada. Come on! Dada!"

"She was six months old, Dean. Even that was considered early."

Henry gave a shriek of agreement, arms outstretched to the bottle Dean was holding out of reach. Castiel had gotten tired of the increased biting regularity and had started pumping more often. There were certainly advantages, like handing the task over to his willing mate while he did other things. In this case, he was rinsing off their dinner dishes while the Alpha perched on one of the bar stools, Henry cradled in one arm and full bottle in his free hand.

"Fine, fine, be that way," Dean grumbled.

As soon as it was in reach Henry grabbed it, thrusting the plastic nipple into his mouth.

"Jeez, slow down."

"You're one to talk."

Dean rolled his eyes. The Omega cracked a smile, closing the dishwasher and turning it on. He could hear the familiar musical number from Mulan in the living room, Mary's favorite movie. She would be occupied for a while, thankfully. Glad for the reprieve, he helped himself to some of the cookies he kept stashed well out of their daughter's reach in the pantry, leaning against the counter to enjoy his momentary break.

Once Henry had chugged the bottle dry, Dean pried it from his mouth, eyeing the fresh bite marks. He looked from the bottle to his now grinning son, arching his eyebrows. "You know that's my job, not yours, right?"

"Dean."

"What? Like you said, he's four months old. He doesn't understand yet."

"He can't repeat yet," Castiel corrected.

The Alpha ignored him, tossing a cloth over one shoulder before hefting Henry up. A few minutes of patting produced a thankfully dry burp from the infant, after which Dean stepped out to put him in the living room. Henry was almost guaranteed to nap after being fed, no matter what the environment. Castiel was considering a nap of his own when Dean came back into the kitchen, wandering over to him. He closed his eyes, tipping his head back against the cabinets, wondering if he had the time to snag a nap of his own while Mary watched a movie and Henry took his post dinner doze.

Warm lips pressed to the side of his neck, hands settling on his hips. The Omega opened his eyes as Dean pressed against him, mouthing his way down the nearest collar bone. He lifted a hand, slowly fisting his fingers in the Alpha's t-shirt. At first he was going to push Dean away, naps were precious, but the longer he let it ride the more reluctant he became. He liked sex too, and it _had_ been a while. Months. Almost five of them. He was less horny in his last month of pregnancy, and the oversized belly made things awkward. Then there was the healing process and constant exhaustion...

The more Castiel thought about it, the less he wanted Dean to stop. Instead of pushing his mate away, he yanked him closer, keening needily. In lower tones, of course. The movie would only drown out so much.

Dean's reaction was immediate. He abandoned his mate's neck in favor of assaulting his mouth, a low growl rumbling in his chest. The Omega ran a hand up his neck, caving to the kiss and bucking his hips. His lips twitched upward as the growl intensified, his mate drawing away reluctantly.

"Think we'll get away with doing it in here?" he growled.

"Laundry room," the Omega gasped.

Dean kissed him one more time before half dragging him across the kitchen, ducking into the laundry room. Castiel decided to make it hard for him, kissing the back of his mate's neck. The Alpha fumbled, trying to shut the door quietly and twisting the lock. As soon as that was done he turned on the Omega, fumbling for his pants.

Castiel might have found it amusing, if Dean wasn't the only one eager for a quickie. Hopefully the door would be barrier enough, plus the sound of the movie and rumbling dryer. Crap, he'd forgotten about that. Well, they were towels, it didn't matter if they got wrinkled.

As soon as his mate was pants free Dean lifted him up, dumping the surprised Omega onto the dryer. Castiel gasped, cool skin coming into contact with the warm, rumbling metal. He barely kept down the keening moan at the sensation. Dean grinned, pushing him back down when Castiel tried to lift his backside off the dryer.

"Couldn't you just bend me over like a normal Alpha?" he groaned, even as he fumbled for his mate's pants.

"Wouldn't get to see you squirm if I did," Dean chuckled, nipping at his mate mark.

"If I squirm too much there won't be any fun for you."

Dean seemed more enthusiastic after that. It was Castiel's turn to chuckle as his mate fumbled to get his pants down in a hurry. The moment they were low enough he grabbed the Omega's hips, yanking him to the edge of the dryer. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, relaxing his muscles as his mate slid into him, eyes rolling back while he smothered a moan. Oh gods he'd missed this.

His hands were fisted in Dean's shirt, clinging to his shoulders as much for balance as to fight the urge to be too loud. The Alpha's growl was almost as loud as the dryer, breath rasping against Castiel's neck, the familiar sound of skin on slickened skin muffled by the rumble of both.

Castiel only froze, making Dean groan as he clinched down, when he saw the door handle rattle. It only did it a few times then stopped, but it took a minute before he let himself relax. Rather than scold him, Dean slid a hand under his shirt, fingering tender nipples just enough to make him whimper.

"Take it easy, the door's locked, and she turns that TV up way too loud."

The Omega shuddered, biting his own arm as his mate gave the tender nubs a light pinch. "Dean, I-I can't-

"Shh, just a little longer Cas. Can you do that?"

"Please," he whimpered. "De- ah, oh gods, please Dean, Alpha please...

Castiel buried his face in his mate's shoulder, smothering a cry as his orgasm hit hard. At first Castiel slumped in Dean's arms, a pleased mewl trickling through his lips, eyes fluttering closed. They snapped open again as the Alpha stepped back, setting him on his feet only to turn him around, pushing him over at a ninety degree angle over the dryer.

Rather than be annoyed, Castiel bucked into the first thrust as his mate pushed inside him again. It felt too good for him to complain, not to mention the Alpha red streaking Dean's eyes. No doubt he had gold in his own, but it was as much because he wanted it as because of his instincts. When it came to sex while juggling kids, you had to take what you could get. Even his instincts were reacting to the dry spell. He _needed_ this, the pleasure, the release, the submission, everything.

He grabbed the dryer with both hands, hanging on for the ride, cheek pressed to the warm metal. Dean gripped his hips, holding Castiel steady when he tried to push back onto his cock. The Omega whimpered, but didn't resist, obeying his mate's wish.

The second time Castiel went over the edge, Dean went with him, fingers biting into his skin as the Omega's legs briefly gave out. They stayed there for a long minute, both panting, limbs quivering. Then, slowly, Dean pulled out, tugging Castiel upright again. He pulled his clothes back into place with clumsy fingers, but rather than move away he shuffled forward, nuzzling his mate's neck. Dean wrapped both arms around the Omega, stroking his hair and pressing his nose behind his ear.

"Love you." Castiel wasn't completely sure if Dean heard it, didn't really mind if he hadn't. It was murmured into his collar, and his mate wasn't the sort of Alpha who was into frilly professions or prose. He was just happy, blissfully content on every possible level.

It was why he was surprised when Dean pressed his lips to his forehead, muttering a gruff, "Love you too, Cas."

Cobalt eyes snapped open, then slowly slid shut again. A smile tugged at his mouth. Dean didn't actually say it very often, but he didn't need to. Castiel knew. He had for a long time. His Alpha was the sort who was more show than tell. Love was in the little things, in coming home every day looking for a kiss from his mate and a hug from their daughter. In bringing home dinner when they were both too tired to cook, in all the times he insisted on holding or feeding Henry, in every changed diaper and every meal made from scratch. Hell, the only reason Castiel had been able to get confirmation the Alpha was even interested in him years ago was when he'd walked into the parking deck one day to find him crawling out from under his junker of a car. He'd scraped together to buy it once he'd turned sixteen, and hadn't gotten around to replacing it almost a decade later. It was falling apart, but it still ran, and he had started the grueling process of trying to find a replacement. Apparently it was easier for Dean to take an afternoon off and fix several functions held together by duck tape and prayer than to actually ask him out. Sadly, Castiel himself wasn't the most astute Omega in the world. It wasn't until the Alpha had done this three more times and started leaving cooked meals on his doorstep that he finally realized the guy liked him. Castiel's idea of cooking was cereal, and he had been working extra hours to try and pay off student loans, which had started to show. The Alpha's reaction to this had been to grumble he was too skinny and try forcing home cooked meals on him. Later, once he was sure Dean wasn't a stalker, Castiel had found it endearing. He had talked Dean out of fixing his crap car by getting him to help find a suitable replacement, and when it was clear the Alpha wasn't going to do anything without extra prompting Castiel had asked in his blunt way, "If you're going to ask me out would you please do it already?"

That had been eight years ago. They had hardly been smooth years, for the first few months they'd spent as much time fighting as swooning, but they made it work. Castiel's cooking skills had only improved marginally despite Dean's best efforts, and the Omega had gotten very good at translating his Alpha's emotions. Better still, getting serious with an Alpha for the first time since high school had drawn Gabriel's attention. It had only been a matter of time before he'd met Sam by default.

"Should probably go back out there soon," Dean muttered.

"Yes."

Neither of them moved.

A moment later, both of them groaned as Henry started to fuss. Reluctantly, Castiel drew away, only to start when small fists started to bang on the door.

"Daddy! Dad! Henry's diaper stinks!"

The two exchanged looks, and Dean turned to open the door. Well, at least they'd enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
